Dreams of Atlantis
by smatethedragon
Summary: Carson, Rodney, and Radek fanfic. Come on! Leave me a review! You know you want to!


**_Stargate Atlantis_**

_smatethedragon_

Chapter 1: Lost

"I can't believe that you got us lost!" Rodney said under his breath, glaring at Zelenka-who was on the other side of Carson.

"I got us lost? It was more like you got us lost!" Zelenka said aloud, and then muttered something in Czech. Carson inwardly groaned. It hadn't been his idea to go with them in the first place, but Major Sheppard and Telya both said that if he didn't, the two would wind up hurting each other-severily.

"Lads, can't we be-a bit more...pleasent?" Carson tried despreatly to get them to stop. He didn't want to have to carry both of them back towards the infirmary, especially since he didn't know where they were._ It was a good thing they were in Atlantis._ He thought gloomily. He could imagine the scene on a desert planet, with the three of them scouting the area, and getting lost there instead of here where they were a lot more safer. Carson grimly thought that if they managed to get back to the infirmary and the rest of the area of Atlantis that they knew so well, he would chase Major Sheppard down and threaten him with-maybe a pointed needle.

"Oh, yea? And how could I have gotten us lost?" Rodney asked, glaring at him.

"Because you were the one who were leading us there in the first place? What you do? Start thinking about Samantha Carter and get sidetracked?" Zelenka taunted. Rodney's face turned to purple. Carson knew that it was a bad sign. Sighing heavily. He slowled his pace, and came to where he was behind the two. He didn't care if they fought it out. If anything, he just cared about getting back to his lab so that he could finish his work. He was more behind on anyone because of all the people getting injured and the reports that he had to write up, and he still hadn't unpacked his things from his suitcase yet either. He suddenly noticed a door, and frowned. It wasn't glowing like the other Atlantis doors. He looked back to where Rodney and Zelenka were now-and saw that they were standing in the middle of the hallway, argueing loudly. Carson decided to try the door.

He went over to it, and-even though he didn't care much for using the ancient gene of his-thought, _open._ It remained closed. Scowling at the door, he went up to it and put his hand on the pad. It glowered slightly, and opened. He stepped into the room, and the door closed behind him. He felt a sudden unease, but figured that if anything happened, he could always radio the two bickering scientists for help. Frowning, he tried to see in the room, but couldn't. He thought hard. _Lights._ They came on-a very dull glow. He saw what looked to be a lab of some sort. There were tables all around, and various sorts of junk laying on the tables. He knew better than to pick anything up, and looked around the room to see if there was anything else interesting. There was.

In the corner of the right side of the room, there was a big table. It wasn't even a table actually. It had supports on all side, and in the center of the supports it was deep. Carson tiptoed over, just in case there was something else in the room. He looked into the table. There wasn't anything in there. It lit up more brilliantly than the rest of the room, however, when he placed his hand on a small pad in the middle of it. And then, just as he was wondering if that was a good thing to do, he felt something grab onto his shoulders.

Taken by surprise, he tried to yell, but something covered his mouth too. He felt himself being lifted into the air, and realized that he was being placed on the table. He hoped that it wasn't an operating table. He then saw that it was a female who was lifting him. Startled, he stared at her. She was really beautiful-and a thought entered his head. _She was an ancient._ It was at that moment that he lost conciousness.

* * *

Rodney and Zelenka were both arguing still in the hallway. They hadn't noticed that Carson had disappeared on them, and wouldn't until they heard the yell of surprise. The two stopped arguing and glanced around warily. It was then that Rodney asked the question,

"Where's Becket?" Then, suddenly thinking of an idea-wondering why he hadn't done it earlier-he clicked on his radio, and said,

"Dr. Weir, do you read?" There was a slight staticky noise, and they both heard Dr. Weir say,

"Rodney where are you three?! You were supposed to be here an hour ago!"

"We got lost. I think that Carson's in some kind of trouble. Zelenka and I were arguing when we heard him yell." Rodney explained.

"Damnit McKay!" Sheppard yelled. That was surprise. Zelenka and Rodney looked at each other, frowning in puzzlement. "Where'd the yell come from?" Rodney and Zelenka both looked around yet again.

"I think it came from over there. There's a door, and footsteps." Zelenka answered, pointing. The door was shut, and it wasn't glowing. Rodney and Zelenka both hurried over to the door. Rodney mangaed to open it in an instant, and then realized that it wasn't him who opened it-it was the woman that was standing in the middle of the doorway. Rodney and Zelenka both had time to glance at each other in confusion, when the woman suddenly drew her arm back and punched Rodney. He flew across the room and hit the wall. Zelenka ducked when she attempted to punch him, and ran into the room that she had come from. He then saw where Carson was. And swallowed hard.

He was on a table of some sort, unconcious, and he the light on the table was glowing. He didn't look as if he was in pain, in fact there was a peaceful look on his face. Zelenka suddenly remembered the female, and snatched something off of one of the other tables that was in the lab. He threw it at the woman, and it hit her in the chest. A look of surprise and shock crossed her face, and he stared at her long and hard. She finally said softly,

_"Aska thei monstay."_ And she turned into dust. Zelenka stared at the place where she had turned to dust, and suddenly realized that Rodney and Carson probably needed medical attention. Carson most definately. He clicked on his radio, and said breathlessly,

"Radek hear! I need a medical team. Immediatly!" He paused, gasping for breath. He looked back to where Rodney was, and saw that he was still out cold on the floor.

"This is Elizabeth, Radek. We're sending a med team immediatly. Major Sheppard, Telya, and myself are coming as well. Sit tight." She ordered. Zelenka nodded, though he knew that she couldn't see him. He hoped that whatever was happening to Dr. Becket wouldn't be deadly. Though from the look on his face, it seemed as though it would be a long time before Dr. Becket would wake up.

**Chapter one done. More soon. Read and review! (Please.)**


End file.
